


Continued...

by Supernaturalqueen521



Series: Our Story [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Bottom!Sam, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Protective Dean, cute!, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalqueen521/pseuds/Supernaturalqueen521
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continued.... enough said right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys sorry about missing a day, I was at my birthday party
> 
>  
> 
> As always please tell me what you guys think in the comments below thanx

Dean had gotten into the habit of kissing Sam's body again, drawing out the session, longer and longer. Sam was at his last straw and began to stroke himself to at least try and get off. Dean noticed almost right away and shooed his hand away which caused Sam to start whining again.

"God I can't take it anymore Dean, please just give it to me," Sam pushed his ass back against Dean and whined when he felt his cock up against it.

"Aright alright," Dean grabbed the smallest glass bead from the side of the bed and covered it in lube. Every inch had a thick layer of lube, ensuring comfort for Sam. "Ready baby?" Dean teased his ass with his lubed fingers and smirked when Sam fucked himself on his fingers.

"Mmmm, do it, now," Sam huffed and moaned as Dean did as he was told. He slowly pushed the ball inside his brother, being careful not to stretch him too fast. Once Dean had the ball half way in Sam's ass eagerly swallowed the rest up. Dean had to pant a kiss on his rim and smile as Sam awaited another ball. 

"One down, three to go. Feeling ok Sammy?" 

"Yeah, it feels good," Sam reached back and held out his hand. It was so white, and ready to hold on to something. Dean smiled the biggest smile he could possibly manage to have and locked his fingers with Sam's. He could hear Sam sigh happily and he couldn't hold back from placing yet another kiss on his ass. He lubed the second bead up with the same amount of lube and then began to push it into him, once again, Sam's beautiful ass sucked it up in no time and Sam moaned again, loving the feeling the beads inside him gave him. 

"I love you baby," Dean whispered quietly as he pushed the third bead in. Sam moaned "I love you too", but Dean could barely hear him. Sam was in too much bliss to really comprehend anything that was going on around him. He squeezed Dean's hand a little tighter as he pushed the last bead in. This had been the biggest bead, and with three beads in him already, it was quite a stretch. "Your doing amazing baby, just keep breathing for me alright?" Sam responded with a breathy moan and finally the bead went in. Dean licked around Sam's tight rim once again to relax him, loving the taste of Sam on his lips. "Good job,"he whispered as Sam flipped over and leaned up to kiss him. They stayed like that for a while, just kissing and moaning endlessly, as Sam became more used to the beads intruding his ass. 

"Mmm, Dean, please make me cum... please," Dean loved it when his Sammy begged for him, and he was half tempted to draw out the session just a little bit longer. But Sam was at the point of tears, and Dean just couldn't bring himself to tease him for another 30 minutes. 

"Alright,I'll let you, you've earned it." With that he slowly slid his hand to Sam's throbbing erection and wrapped his fist around it, slighlty moaning at how thick he was. He moved his hand upa nd down his shaft, going faster and faster the more Sam moaned for him. He began to kiss behind Sam's ear, knowing that was his most sensitive spot. As his pace sped up dramatially, he licked the area and smiled when Sam began to tremble from the stimulation and moaned loudly as his orgasm aprroached. 

"Mmm, don't stop," he moaned loudly as his hand grasped Dean's tightly. 

"Stop?" Dean teased and slowed down his pace.

"No!" Sam jerked and squeezed Dean's hand even more. "No, don't fucking stop!" Dean smiled and picked up the pace once again, making Sam tremble again. "Oh, fuck... Dean I'm gonna cum all on your hand," Sam panted and lurched forward as his orgasm nearly took over him.

"Cum for me Sammy," Dean whispered in his ear. Sam screamed and shot milky white strands of cum all over Dean's chest and hand. Dean stroked him through his orgasm, and kissed him to try and quiet him down, whiched failed miserably. 

"Oh my god, Dean your amazing," Sam managed to whisper inside his mouth as Dean hummed. 

"Mhm, I know baby," he smirked and pecked at Sam's lips, making him blush and smile. 

"Now, let me make you cum," Sam panted and wrapped his fist around his big brother's length, making Dean thrust up automatically and moan. Sam continued to pump him, going and faster and faster the more his big brother panted and called out his name. He kissed to tip of his cock as is leaked pre-cum like a tap, this action made Dean almost crumble. 

"Mmm, Sammy. Fuck your hands are magical. Mmm, such a good baby brother." he grabbed onto Sam shoulder's as his body violenlty lurched forward and came all over his baby brother's hand. He didn't even attempt to hold back a scream, and Sam had to place hias hand over Dean's mouth when he showed no signs of quieting down. Sam couldn't resist kissing Dean when he finally settled down. 

"Love you," he smiled and pecked him on the lips once again. 

"Love you too baby brother," He looked down at the mess that they had made and grinned to himself. 

"What?"

"I'll go get a towel, you try to get those beads out of your ass ok?" He slowly got off the bed and made his way to the bathroom that was already in their room. He grabbed the towel that was hanging on the rack and dabbed himself, smiling in the miror when he noticed the hickeys Sam had sucked into his neck. He even began giggling when he noticed that Sammt had sucked hickeys into his chest as the shape as heart. He shook his head and made his way back to the bed, where Sam was stretched out on the bed with his fingers deep inside himself. 

"Ok there Sammy?" Dean snickered as his face scrunched up and his fingers went deeper inside. 

"I got the first three, I can't get the last one," He pouted and shoved his fingers even deeper, wincing slighlty.

"Alright, let me do it," he leaned down and moved Sam's fingers away. He slowly slid two fingers inside, making sure to be careful and not to hit his sensitive prostate. He twisted his fingers when they hit the bead and slowly coaxed it out. After about 5 minutes of carefully massaging Sam, and kissing his thighs to relax him, the bead finally came out, and Sam sighed loudly. 

"Thanks," He smiled and sat up so that it was easier to kiss him, and he hummed with ultimate pleasure when Dean began to stroke his cheek. 

"Anything for you baby boy," He smirked again and managed to sneak in another kiss before Sam yawned loudly, and let his eyelids begin to flutter. "Tired Sammy?" He could hear his baby brother hum underneath him so he managed to guide the both of them down into the sheets and pillows. He pulled the comforter over his relaxed body and snuggled close to him to keep him warm.

"Dean..." Sam mummbled as he began to kiss his neck gently. 

"Hmm?"

"Tomorrow, when we wake up completely sober, let's not forget about this ok?" His face was serious as he turned to face him. Dean of course was completely thrown off gaurd and couldn't think of anything to say. "Because, I love you, more than a brother, and that might be weird but I do Dean. And I don't know, maybe we've both had a little too much to drink and we're not even registering what's happeneing right now but, I hope you are, because what's happened today, I've wanted my whole life. And I'm just hoping and praying that you'll remember this-" At that moment Sam was cut off and Dean's lips replaced his words. He kissed him hard and hummed as Dean began to stroke his cheek again, he loved that. 

"To tell you the truth Sammy, I'm not drunk at all. I had water instead of vodka. But, I love you too, more than a brother. And trust me, when I wake up tomorrow, I will sure as hell remember," He smiled over to Sam who was completely wide-eyed. 

"Wait, so you weren't drunk at all?!" Sam broke into a laugh as Dean smiled softly to him.

"Nope Sammy, you being tipsy is the hottest thing since asian porn," Sam laughed extra hard at this and placed his hand over his mouth to silence himself.

"Thanks De. it feels good to know that you think I'm hot," He smiled softly once he calmed down and placed a kiss onto Dean's lips. 

"Now, sleep. Before I fuck you again." Sam smiled and nuzzled into Dean's neck, feeling warm and protected by his brother.


End file.
